


You're Still My Hero

by AmarahOsiris



Series: Supernatural One Shots <3 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, CPR, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Death, Drowning, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr: oneshoeshort, drowning death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarahOsiris/pseuds/AmarahOsiris





	You're Still My Hero

If you hadn’t been paying attention, you would’ve missed it.

You, Sam and Dean were taking a walk together. You insisted on walks in the afternoons no matter where the life took you. Dean had initially protested, but eventually joined you and Sam. Turned out walking lightened Dean’s normally grim mood.

On one of those said walks, you’d seen what looked like a blind girl searching for her white cane. Obviously she couldn’t see that she was about to walk right into the lake. And according to the travel pamphlet you got at the motel, this lake was very deep.

It all happened so fast. She went under and went straight down. Didn’t even fight to stay above the surface. How could she? It’s not like she knew where she was. You shouted when she went in, pointing towards the lake. Sam, being the guy that he was, ran straight towards the lake, you and Dean not too far behind him. Without any hesitation, he dove into the water. He didn’t surface for a good 10 seconds.

“You said it was a little girl?” Sam shouted to you.

“Yes. I think she’s blind. She was wearing sunglasses and walking like she was searching for something with her hands.”

With a nod of his head, Sam went back underwater to find the girl. You were praying it wasn’t too late. Dean was already on the phone with 911 requesting an ambulance.

Another 10 seconds passed and Sam came back up for air. Still no girl. But you could see he wasn’t going to give up til he found out, whether she was dead or alive.

This time, Sam didn’t come back up for at least a whole minute. You were starting to worry, thinking you may need to jump in and rescue him yourself. You were a career lifeguard before you started hunting, therefore you were aquatics CPR certified by the American Red Cross.

But when Sam finally did resurface, it was grim. He had the little girl in his arms and it was clear she wasn’t going to make it. She was cyanotic all over. However you couldn’t help but notice how good Sam looked completely soaked.

Sam dragged himself to the shore of the lake and laid the little girl down. You sobered from your smutty thoughts and ran up to immediately work the poor girl. You started CPR and kept it going for a good 5 minutes before you started hearing the sirens of the responding ambulance closing in. By the time they arrived and told you to move, they’d confirmed what you knew would happen. Lacking any signs of life, despite your efforts, they called her death and laid a white sheet over her. The police arrived shortly after that, and you and Sam gave statements and were thanked for doing everything in your power when you didn’t have to.

Sam shooed the paramedics away assuring him he was fine and sat down on the opposing sidewalk, watching as they loaded the dead girl into their ambulance to take her to the morgue. You walked over to him and sat down. Despite being all wet, you could tell he was crying.

“I couldn’t save her,” Sam finally said after a moment’s silence. “That’s all we do. We save people from monsters and demons and all other matters of night bumping things. And I couldn’t even save a little girl from drowning.”

“Sam you couldn’t have known,” you said, wrapping your arms around his wet bicep. You laid your head on his shoulder. After a second, he rested his head on top of yours. He sniffled, and you continued. “Those waters are murky as hell. It’s not your fault you couldn’t see her very well. Who knows what kept her underwater for so long.”

“I’m either a really crappy hero,” Sam breathed, “or you have very low standards when it comes to men.” He sounded defeated, and it broke your heart.

“Well you may be a crappy hero at mundane stuff,” you said with a light chuckle. You were hoping he didn’t take offense to that because you were trying to lighten the mood. It must’ve worked because Sam cracked a smile, his dimples coming out slightly. His dimples always made you weak in the knees. “But you’re still my hero. You  **are**  a hero. To the things nobody even knows about. And I think that’s something worth remembering.”

Sam lifted his head to look at you. When you looked back at him, once again getting lost in those hazel eyes of his, he kissed you. You knew he always got discouraged when he lost some, but you also knew that he was proud of the wins he got. And he definitely won the lottery when he found you.


End file.
